1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to roadway construction and repair, and more particularly, to the formation, installation and system for attaching a pre-fabricated pavement slab, and the slab so formed.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, attempts have been made to construct and install pre-fabricated or precast pavement slabs. However, most attempts have been relatively unsuccessful due to a combination of factors. For example, it is difficult to prepare and maintain a perfectly smooth sub-grade which is necessary to uniformly support the slab. Likewise, it is difficult to connect adjacent slabs in a manner that uniformly transfers shear loading from one slab to the next. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for a precast pavement slab and a method of installing the slab that solves these and other problems.
A first general aspect of the present invention provides a pre-fabricated pavement slab comprising: at least one connector extending from a first end of the slab; at least one mating interconnection formed within a second end thereof to receive the connector, wherein the interconnection is accessible from a top surface of the slab; and a plurality of channels formed within a bottom surface of the slab, wherein at least one channel is accessible from the top surface of the slab.
A second general aspect of the present invention provides a system for installation of a pre-fabricated pavement slab comprising: a binder distribution system formed for attachment of a bottom surface of the slab and accessible from a top surface of the slab; and an interconnection system along edges of the slab and accessible from the top surface of the slab.
A third general aspect of the present invention provides a method of installing a pre-fabricated pavement slab, comprising: placing the slab on a graded subbase; and uniformly distributing a binder material along a bottom surface of the slab via at least one access in a top surface of the slab.
A fourth general aspect of the present invention provides a method of forming a prefabricated pavement slab comprising: providing a form for forming binder distribution system within a bottom surface of the slab; pouring a pavement material into the form; and incorporating a plurality of interconnections within a first end of the slab.
A fifth general aspect of the present invention provides a device comprising: a first slab and a second slab, wherein the first and second slabs further comprise a binder distribution system formed within a bottom surface of the first and second slabs; and a shear transfer device between the first and second slabs.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the embodiments of the invention.